


this is home (get us out of here)

by NicoAndTheNineGalaxies



Series: Vent Fics [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Songfic, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Character, and projecting the comfort i wish i had onto roman, i'm super dysphoric and projecting onto virgil, this is home by cavetown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies/pseuds/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies
Summary: “...Aren’t you tired of this?”“Tired of what?” Roman asked.“Me,” Virgil replied.  “Me calling you because I can’t handle life.  I don’t know.”A long, long pause.“Do you want to come over?”





	this is home (get us out of here)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm dysphoric and lonely and sad but whatever
> 
> nico x

He had to move. He had to stand up. Just stand up, set down his phone, turn off his light, and then he could bury himself in his thick blankets again. The warmth didn’t matter; he was hidden, and that was all he needed.

But every time he moved, something would brush against his chest, and he...he couldn’t handle that.

He  _ couldn’t. _

He pulled up a familiar number on his phone and hesitated, just for a moment, before pressing call.

“Hello, my dearest stormcloud!”

Virgil managed a watery smile, knowing well that Roman couldn’t see him. “Hey, Ro.”

“Is everything alright?”

“...Aren’t you tired of this?”

“Tired of what?” Roman asked.

“Me,” Virgil replied. “Me calling you because I can’t handle life. I don’t know.”

A long, long pause.

“Do you want to come over?”

“We could do something about this, you know.”

“Hm?” Virgil mumbled, pressing himself closer to Roman’s chest.

“Your hair,” Roman clarified. “You said it’s been bothering you. It might not look great, but I have scissors. And my brother’s been cutting his own hair for a while, so he could probably help.”

“Really?” Virgil asked, suddenly wide awake, sitting straight up in the bed.

“Yeah,” Roman said, propping himself up on one arm. “Do you want to?”

Virgil quickly pulled Roman into a messy kiss before climbing out of bed, tugging one of the straps of his sports bra a little higher up on his shoulder, and pulling his hoodie over his head. “Let’s fucking do it.”

“I...don’t feel like I’m living.”

“Did the haircut help at all?” Roman asked, running his fingers through Virgil’s shockingly shorter hair.

“Well, yeah, but - god, I just wish I wasn’t like this.”

“Me, too, although not in the same way,” Roman said with a sad little smile. “But it’ll be okay, you know? When you move out, you can start transitioning, and you can be out, and...I know it seems really far away, but it’s closer than you think.”

“How can you be sure?”

“I just am.” Roman turned, reaching under his bed and pulling out a small package. “Listen, I was going to save this for your birthday, but it’s only a few more days and I got you some other stuff, too, so I don’t see the harm in giving it to you now.” He smiled. “Go ahead, open it.”

Virgil carefully ripped open the package, pulling out the contents as his eyes widened. “Ro…”

“I made sure it’s the right size,” Roman added. “And you mentioned you wanted one in black, so…”

Virgil folded the binder gingerly, placing both it and its packaging on the nightstand. “Th-thank you.”

“I love you, stormcloud.”

Virgil nestled back into Roman’s chest, head on his shoulder. “You know I’d...I’d say it back if I could, right?”

“I know.”

_ but strangely he feels at home in this place _


End file.
